A war in Hallow Bastion
They saw Garuru and the others fighting Ace: We'll help! Pururu: Ace! Behind you! They are fighting the Heartless and the Nobodies, Ben and Rook left Pururu: Bugs is at the Bailey! You better go there! Bugs: Okay! They went off and saw the Heartless army Ace: Wow! Meanwhile Garuru and the Other's are fighting the Heartless, even the 3 angels are fighting Garuru: Think you can handle this mny? Giroro: Yeah. I have alot of work from them. Garuru: Well... Than that'll have to be the one I take care of. Giroro: Why? Are you gonna fight? They are fighting them, and then Zoruru encounter Sephiroth Zoruru: Sephiroth? I knew it I would find you for him! Sephiroth: I Understand that you and cloud are looking for me. Zoruru: That's right. Once I got rid of you, the darkness will go away from Cloud. Sephiroth: Can you do that for him? That darkness comes from his own dark memories. Do you think cloud would erase his past? Zoruru: Stop it! Sephiroth: Face it- he'll turn his back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much! Zoruru: You don't know him! ???: Zoruru! Zoruru: Dororo? Sephiroth: I know. Because... I am him. He disappeared, Zoruru left Dororo: Zoruru! Then the Heartless Appeared, so he fights them Back to our Heroes Ace: Ben, everyone. We're coming! They went off to help them, but bugs stop them Bugs: Okay, you guys! You better go find Duck, Tech, Rev, Slam and Lexi. Ace: But Garuru and the others are our friends too! Bugs: Don't worry! There's already lot of help here. We'll take care of this fight. Ace: But... I promise... Ben, I'll be there. Bugs: Daffy! Wile! Taz! Take Ace and get going! Ace: Duck, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam. I need to have some time to find you, okay. He's friends knows that cannot leave Garuru and the Others to fight without them, so they got a plan Daffy: Bugs! I think we understood! Wile: We'll search for Duck, Lexi and the others! Bugs: Okay, good luck! Daffy: You'll be careful, too! Ace: Wait, hold on, you guys! He look at his Grandfather Daffy: Ace, do as you're told! Wile: You're coming with us rather you like it or not!? Daffy: Come on, you gotta be a lucky bunny. He wink he's eye and Ace know what they mean Ace: Yeah. Wile: Well then, let's go! They went off to save Garuru and the others Ace: Sorry, Grandpa! Daffy: We're sorry for this! Wile: Hope you will forgive us! Taz: Bye! They left 4 Yeas ago A black Coated person is typing on the Computer and went to the Door, he step on the Panel and it created an Underground secret passage, he went there and it began to close, he's walking down and down ?????: (Voice) Master Mephiles. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed- Mephiles: (Voice) I forbidden it! Forget about this talk of Doors, and the hearts all worlds. That place must not be defiled! ???? (Voice) But, Master Mephiles! I've been thinking.... Mephiles: (Voice) Mandarin... Those thought are best be forgotten. A mysterious person made it to the room, and he sit down and look at something ????: It has been far too long, Teams. He look at Three Armors and Three Sword Meanwhile Milo the Raccoon is walking Marty: (Voice) Milo? Milo! Milo: I'm down here! What's all the commotion? Marty: Where's Lord Enma? I want to speak with him. Milo: He's at the Usual Spot. Marty: The Chamber of Repose. Milo: Maybe you should go see him and his friends. Marty: Ha ha! Very funny! (Sigh) Look like I have no choice, but to wait. Boy, why is he never around when I need him? It's almost as if he knows I'm looking for him. He left ????: You know, I don't like that one either. What about you, Milo? What do you think? Milo: Are you eavesdropping me? Cause it's not very nice to do that to do that? And why are you here. You and Edward were tasked to recruit more members. Have you forgot, or were you goofing off? ????: No way! I'm doing my job. I'll have you know, I found one just yesterday. "Jo's Something. That puts the Organization's Animals count 11. And since I've been working so hard, I had Mac take my place for the day. I need to have some rest for tomorrow, so I can wake up feeling nice and refreshed. Milo: Is that so? Well, then, I'll leave you for it. I have some work to do. Good luck. ????: Aw, come on! Stay and talk. Isn't it the time you told me about Enma's secret? How long ago was it? When a bunch of Animal Warriors wielding many swords appeared and unleashed a spectacular battle. And when it was all over, all that was left was a robot monkey lying unconscious without his memories. Enma,... Hm. I mean Mandarin was found by Mephiles right around then, wasn't he? Milo: And your point? ????: The Chamber of Repose. If you recall, that's where we spent our time researching the darkness that's risers within people's hearts. It's a graveyard that was sealed by order of Mephiles the Wise and his friends. The first thing Enma did once he got rid of him was to undo the seal and build a room in the back. Even since then, he holes himself up in that room when he can, and he talks to somebody. But who? For all I know, he's the only one in that room, after he's friend and his partner have. Milo: Can I say something about eavesdropping? ???: Not eavesdropping. Couldn't hear what they were saying. Dying to find out what it was, though. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you? Milo: I think I would very much like to focus on my own work. As you should with yours. For we need to prepare the new facility immediately, but there are only 11 of us in the Organization Animals. We're going to need a few more hands on deck. ????: What kind of Facility? Oh, you mean Castle Oblivion? What does Enma plan of doing with that place, anyway? Milo: He already shared his intentions with us. ????: But did you know there's something he DIDN'T share? The Chamber of Repose is part of a pair. The Chamber of Waking is the other. Another graveyard, if you do want to call it that. It was constructed by someone other than his friend himself. And that's where he'll find it. That's where he'll find his other "Team." Back to the Present Ace and his friends are going to help Garuru and the Other, then Mike the Dog appeared Mike: Hey, there! You look so lively! Daffy: Leave now! Ace: Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld, Doc? And how can a scaredy dog would be part of the Organization Animal's like you? He look scared Ace: Look you don't know how to fight like us. Daffy: Of course. But we are. Mike: You should judge another by their appearance. They are gonna fight him Mike: (Whisper) Man, I told them they send the wrong guy... Ace: Who is this dog? Wile: You have to remember, the Organization's Animals made up of Nobodies. Ace: Oh yeah, they don't have heart. Mike: What are you talking about? We do have Hearts too? Daffy: Don't ever lie to us? Mike: You should zip it! Traitor! Ace: Huh? He brings out his Guitar and he's gonna fight him and then they defeated him, then he's Guitar is gone Mike: No way! He's Fading away into water Ace: Anybody in this Organization's Animals is going to be next from me!? Daffy: Whoa, Ace! You have to chill out! Wile: Yeah, don't antagonize them. Ace: Sorry, got carried away. Wile: Now anyway, we have to go help our friends out first. Ace: Okay, let's go. Daffy: We are coming for you! Bug: Ha! I found you! He looks Angry to them Ace: I'm sorry I disappointed to you. Bugs: It's fine. But... He began to smile Bugs: You sure have so many friends to help. So, I guess we better all put together and finish this battle for good! All: Yes, Bugs! Bugs: Now let's go help them! They are going to help Garuru and the Other, Taz saw a falling Boulder coming to Bugs, he save his life and got himself killed Ace: Taz! Bug: Oh No. Daffy: Taz! You're our friends! You gotta get up! Wile: Please, wake up! Daffy: I'm sorry, I'm being such a jerk to you. They know he's gone Bugs: Taz! Daffy: (Crying) No! Ace: This is not happening to him... not gonna happen... to him. Bug look so angry Bugs: They'll pay for what they did to Taz. He take off his Black Cloak and he got a New Outfit, he bring out his golden Sword and ran off, Daffy and Wile looks so angry and they ran, Ace ran off to and leave Taz behind. He's fighting the Heartless with Ben and the Other's, and they made to his friends and his grandfather Bugs: You're okay, Grandson? Ace: I'm fine. But... Daffy: (Crying) Taz.... Taz: Hey!!! They saw Taz and he's still alive All: Taz! Taz: That hurt! Bugs: You're okay! Taz: Me hit on my head many times. Daffy use his Nun-chuck and hit Taz's foot Taz: Ouch! Daffy: Oh! Don't ever do that again! I almost lost you! They happy that he's alive and they saw many Heartless over there They went off and saw the Heartless stop Wile: Huh? Daffy: What's going on? Ace: Why did they stop? They saw the Heartless stop and then they saw a Hooded Person, he unhooded and it was Enma the Monkey Wile: Look at that! Daffy: It's the one who NOT Mephiles, that Bugs talk about! Wile: You mean it's his Nobody! Ace: The Leader of the Organization 18 Animals... Bugs: Wait a minute! I remember him! Flashback started Bug: Wise Mephiles, I have come to see you. Mephiles: I'm so glad we have to opportunity to speak like this, my friend. I'm intrigued by you hypothesis... and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still... I'm concerned about the stability of the world's. Bugs: Yes, that's what worried me too. Mobiles: The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless seek. I'm afraid my research may have brought this upon us... Then someone is knocking on the Door and then a robot Monkey comes ?????: Master Mephiles. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed- Mephiles: I forbidden it! Forget about this talk of Doors, and the hearts all worlds. That place must not be defiled! ????: But, Master Mephiles! I've been thinking.... Mephiles: Mandarin... Those thought are best be forgotten. It was Mandarin the Monkey and he left the room Flashback has ended Bugs: I think I know him! Mandarin! Mephiles's Apprentice! The leader of Organization 18 Animals is Mandarin's Nobody! He bring out his golden Sword and left Ace: Come on! They the Heartless are surrounded them Ace: Move it, will ya! Daffy: We can't let Mandarin leave! Ace: Alright! They are going to do this together, they are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them